


Sacred Gift

by Merfilly



Category: Ladyhawke (1985)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Internal Monologue, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mouse relates a moment to God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacred Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmouse15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/gifts).



You see, Lord? That is my greatest evidence of Your perfection. I stand here in warm clothes and solid boots, for that bather had no more use of them, and watch them. They do not see me yet, and glad for that aid I am, my Lord.

Because, truthfully, and I do strive to always be honest in our little talks, Lord, there is nothing sweeter than to see as Navarre is swept away from his ferocity by her simple smile of radiant beauty. To be able to watch from afar as milady stretches to the tips of her toes, and milord lifts her up the rest of the distance for a kiss more divine than any since Your Blessed Son pressed lips to His mother's cheek.

What, my Lord? Yes, I believe that is right and best. To back away and come by the other path would be of a kindness to me, for I do not need milord thinking I am so me lowly brigand in need of skewering. Still, I hold that moment, the only thing I've stolen this last hour or more, as Your gift to me.


End file.
